The prior art includes various examples of insect traps which use lamps with a special spectrum which generally extends into the ultra violet range and an electrical discharge to kill insects which have entered the trap. While generally effective in trapping and killing insects, these prior art devices can be used in fixed locations. These prior art devices are connected to a source of electrical power and cannot be used as portable devices in outdoor locations and during activities such as camping trips where the presence of large numbers of insects has a negative impact on the enjoyment of the activity.
In addition to being limited to a fixed location, the prior art insect traps which utilize an electrical discharge to kill insects, are objectionably noisy, result in a need to periodically clean insect parts from the trap, and they are unsanitary because the insect particles disintegrate.